Ôshima Akuma
"When the sword is drawn, it must taste blood. I hope you die to my blade!" — Ôshima Akuma to Zaraki Kenpachi in battle in hope of him earning position as captain Ôshima Akuma (おうしま悪魔 Ôshima Akuma) is the current Sixth Seat of the Eleventh Division. He was portrayed by . History Born in Seireitei Ôshima Akuma was bornin Seireitei and has always enjoyed his time there. He grew up there for several years, but this was before he realized his dangerous powers and before a dark, headstrong, bold side came across his youthful appearance. Raised as a Shinigami At the age of thirteen, he was told by Yachiru, the current lieutenant of the Eleventh Division, that he had an invisible and extreme ability of a Shinigami. However, she also noticed she could not sense the reishi of his Zanpakutō. After reporting it to Kenpachi, he notified his parents. He was then casually raised and trained as a Shinigami to prepare for when they knew he would eventually join the Shin'ō Academy. Earning his Zanpakutō Before he joined the academy, he learned more of Zanpakutō, and he then began to form an angrier, darker side. This tragedy brought his parents to tears knowing that his personality would never be the same. He later decided to search for his Zanpakutō, because he wanted to fight. He now accepted the position as a Shinigami. He goes to the Captain Commander in hope of achieving his goal to attain his Zanpakutō. And he did, Genryusai seeing and giving his destined Zanpakutō. He earned the Zanpakutō at a young age, however, only being fifteen. Joining Shin'ō Academy At a youthful age of sixteen, he joined Shin'ō Academy. He ended up mastering his Zanpakutō shortly after joning the Academy, yet he did not master his Shikai. He graduated a mere year after joining the academy, hence he became the youngest person to ever graduate Shin'ō Academy. And he passed the Academy in ease. Graduating as a Shinigami He graduated and had a planned ceremony. He intended to appear at it but there was a Hollow attack at Gense and he could not let it go by, so he protected them from the Hollows as they were completely unaware of them. He never ended up having the ceremony and did not formally graduate. Joining the Eleventh Division Shortly after graduating Shin'ō Academy, Kenpachi determined that he would be joining the Eleventh Division, under his administration in the Attack Division. He honorably accepts this position and becomes its new 11th seat. Not getting along with his captain or his fellow officers, he bared through being annoyed knowing that he will eventually get his thrills of killing. Earning Sixth Seat To one of Akuma's most heroic acts at saving Seireitei from a Hollow attack, Kenpachi then recognized his tremendous power. He now knew he deserved his place as a higher seat officer. Kenpachi knew where he was coming from not knowing his Zanpakutō. Akuma was later placed at a higher position as the Eleventh Division's Sixth Seat. Battle with Kenpachi As Akuma grew eighteen, he knew what he wanted to do most; he wanted to fight Kenpachi and earn a place as captain. The brawl lasted hours, days maybe, both of the competitors enjoying this melee. They both awaited to see who the victor of this match would be. To a drastic end, Akuma nearly came out killed, but yet Kenpachi was stopped by Ikkaku and Yumichika. For he did not deserve to die. Akuma hopes to one day regain his honor and fight him again, but this time he would win. Phyisical Appearance Ôshima is a very rough guy, rarely worrying about his appearance. He is roughly dressed everyday, usually wearing pitch black. He has many scars throughout his body, but he never cares about the bleeding and pain so long as he gets the thrill of killing, hence his reason of being on the Seventh Squad. His eyes are red with blood in their eyes with the fierceness look to kill. Though his right eye was slashed in one of his deadliest battles yet, so he now wears a black eye patch covering the painful scar. Personality Akuma's personality is very similar to Kenpachi's or Ikkaku's. But he is very fierce and never cares for anyone's condition, nonetheless of how they feel about him. His vicious personality gives him a micro amount of friends. Relationships Madarame Ikkaku One of his best friends but yet, they never get along. They always enjoy sparring with each other. But Madarame is always utterly ajjoyed with fighting with him because he always tries to kill him, even in just sparring. Zaraki Kenpachi Akuma absolutely hates his headstrong, confident captain. Kenpachi always attacks him because he is always annoyed with him, so hence, Ôshima extremely hates him. Abarai Renji Another one of his friends that he still antagonizes with. He continues to encounter him but nearly every time, they get into a fight. But Renji is always showing off his Shikai and Bankai, considering Akuma has yet to master his Shikai. But this always infuriates Akuma. Kusajishi Yachiru One of the people he best gets along with. Regardless of how much Yachiru annoys Akuma, he will always think of her as... someone who is annoying him. But she is still a somewhat close friend of his. Ayasegawa Yumichika Akuma is disgusted with his taste and how he always annoyingly comments on how he dresses. But they are always arguing and continuously anger each other. Special Abilities Kosumosu no Kage o Kakusei By calling the chant "Kosumosu no Kage o Kakusei" (コスモスの影を覚醒 lit. "Awakening the shadow of the cosmos"), he will be able to release an extreme wave of darkness and burning shadows using a Kidō technique as well as a Kidō hand gesture. This is an original and unique version of Kidō, but nevertheless is not officially confirmed to be a Kidō. Yami no Bīmu By calling "Yami no Bīmu" (闇のビーム lit. "Beam of Darkness"), he will be capable of shooting a deadly laser-like beam of death, similar to a death ray, out of his fingertips. This can only be done if his Zanpakutō is withdrawn. This attack is deadly and one of the major given reasons of why he is currently in the Eleventh Attack Division. Physical Abilities *'Somewhat low intelligence': He is nearly always upfront about everything and never thinks things through. But to the stupidity, he manages to be stranger. He can very easily be outsmarted and no one can be dumber than this dark Shinigami. *'Extremely high speed': Akuma has a very, very behemothic speed ability, as well as an extreme Shunpō. Only under certain occasions when he is truly in danger, with a large enough amount of reishi, he can managa a Yami Shunpō, with a speed so fast it cannot be seen, almost as fast as the Speed of Light. *'High power': With his dangerous Zanpakutō, he is capable of a sinewy ability. He is feared by nealry everybody in Seireitei to his power but he never uses his powers as bad, but for good and to protect the spirits of Soul Society and the humans of Gense. *'Mediocre defense': He has a very intermediate and undistinguished powers in defense, so he can be damaged somewhat easily but if he gives enough force in it, he can be very defensive. *'Kidō': He has learned and memorized almost every possible Kidō, as well as his own unique Kidō, Kosumosu no Kage o Kakusei. The power of his Kidō differs depending on his mood and temper. The more indignant he grows, the more powerful his Kidō become. This is something he realized himself but he never intentionally tries to get angry. Zanpakutō He has not a clue of his Zanpakutō's name and only wishes to kill with it. However it has an extremely powerful ability, not even needing a Shikai. It is known to have killed many Hollows. To this extreme power, Akuma has learned not to abuse his powers. But considering its current deadly power, if he does eventually master his Shikai, he has no idea what kind of unimaginable powers it will have. Whenever he tends to use this Zanpakutō, blood will nearly always spill. Nonetheless to all of his Zanpakutō's powers and abilities, it does have weaknesses. One of the very few of his Zanpakutō's weaknesses is the power of Arrancars (both Números and Espada) and Visoreds. Quote box }} Titles }}| Representative for }|}} }| }|}} }| with }|}} 2002 - Present }| }|}} }| '' ( })|}} }| '' }|}} }| '' ( })|}} }| Served alongside: ' }|}} |width="30%" align="center" rowspan=" }"| Succeeded by '''Incumbent |- |} Category:Shinigami